Situations of the Ficlet Kind
by perfectionsettling
Summary: A series of ficlets; little plots that will never become full fledged fics. Born from my mind of anything and everything. Reader beware. These chapters: Hitman!Starrk. Fluffy!ByaxRuki. Ikkaku&Yumichika plant shopping. AU!ShinjixHiyori
1. 32: Shoot

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Shoot_**  
>Character:<strong> _{Coyote Starrk}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None**  
>Word Count: <strong>_420__ words_**  
>Summary: <strong>He couldn't do it; no matter how hard he tried.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He has never hesitated in making a kill. It didn't matter to him who he was killing, he didn't care about the life they lived or the family they had, if they had a pet or if they were fucking their neighbor's wife. They were all just blood on his hands, young lives cut short; poetic in a sense, but he was never really into poetry. To him, the only thing that mattered was the money he'd receive at the end of this hit; Jesus, it would set him for life and he'd never had to stoop to this ever again.<p>

The higher ups assigned him this hit weeks ago and they expected his obviously successful report to be in days ago. He had expected the same too but for the first time in his life, Coyote Starrk couldn't do it. He stared openly at the person he was supposed to be killing later tonight and imagined the sight of life leaving her pretty brown eyes, her shuddering last breath and the slight limp curl her hands would take after trying desperately to staunch the blood flow. It would all be futile and all so beautiful.

In his imagination it was fine; he could see the death played out so perfectly in his head but sitting there in the dead of night, sitting on the edge of the roof, waiting for the perfect moment to strike was hard. He tried several times to pull that trigger, to end that young girl's life but each time he was left staring blankly at the night sky, uncharacteristically out of breath clutching at his chest. Tonight was the same, a sick replay of all the previous nights.

_'Shoot, damn you. Shoot,' _he thought to himself, head in his hands.

"Fuck," he swore at the night sky. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

A sharp pain in his heart had him on the ground in seconds and he was surprised no one made a commotion upon hearing his scream. He lay limply on the ledge he was perched on, pressing his hand against the tiny hole in his chest, looking over to the next building the window of his supposed victim. It was open. In his dying breath, he saw those pretty brown eyes he'd seen dying in his mind staring at him coldly, a small smirk on the edge of her lips, a slim gun poised in her hands. She waved and slowly shut the window with a wink.


	2. 1: Fingers

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Fingers_**  
>Pairing:<strong> _{Any/Ichigo}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None**  
>Word Count: <strong>_222__ words_**  
>Summary: <strong>It was quiet, and deafeningly so. The only sound present was his heart shattering.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quiet.<p>

The single room that used to be filled with so much noise was silent. The noise used to be annoying as hell, he even hated it sometimes; it prevented him from concentrating and he'd always become distracted. _He_ was the one who always caused it- the once present distractions and noises; coming in through his window in the dead of night, planning sneak attacks that became more like sneak quickies, distracting him from his very important homework. The list goes on forever; Ichigo looked around the room, trying in vain to memorize every detail of the small room, and sat in the barren middle.

It was quiet, and deafeningly so. The only sound present was his heart shattering.

This room was filled with so many memories, he'd break down by just being in there. It was weak and he hated that so much. He was betting that the bastard was laughing at him from where ever _he_ was. He smiled a bittersweet smile, he glanced around the room one last time.

In this room, he had lived in for all his years.  
>In this room, he had discovered a new world.<br>In this room, he had lost his innocence.  
>In this room, he had pressed rapidly cooling fingers to his lips, as the love of his life took his last breath.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Hallo ! If this seems familiar then you have read it on my old account. Please refer to this new one ! That old account is forever dead to me. ._.

Anyway, probably the only A/N I'm putting in here but just editing my old drabbles.

Please enjoy~ :3

**M  
><strong>


	3. 78: Embrace

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Embrace_**  
>Character:<strong> _{Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None**  
>Word Count: <strong>_654__ words_**  
>Summary: <strong>A weekend alone with Byakuya that didn't turn out to Rangiku's expectation was the best kind of weekend, in her opinion anyway.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I can't write fluff. I was so tempted to turn this into angst. dskgak. The previous chapter was also a request by alovelylie. Tohoho.

**Request by alovelylie *~lessthanthree~* bb.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So so so! How was the weekend…<em> alone<em>?" her friend winked at her, and nudged her with her elbow. "Give me all the dirty, lusty details of your passionate weekend."

Rukia blanched as Rangiku leaned forward expectantly, the watermelons on her chest she called her breasts, nearly spilling out of her tiny shirt in her excitement. The smaller girl just shoved her back onto her place on the floor with a deadpan look on her face.

"What details? Nothing happened." She replied, organizing her bag meticulously. She shoved down the rising heat to her cheeks with a resolute determination.

Rangiku stared at her for a good second before scoffing. "Bullshit. You look like a virgin the day after her wedding night."

"Excuse me?" Rukia shrieked, she thanked all the deities above that they were on the roof for lunch today instead of their usual classroom. "What exactly are you implying?"

"You look like you got laid," Rangiku replied, taking a vicious bite out of her sandwich. "It's so obvious; you have that 'just laid' dreamy look in your eyes. So just tell me before I have to use methods not condoned by society."

Rukia frowned, "Nothing happened! We just… Cuddled." She found herself shuddering at the word; it was just so… Un-Byakuya-like. But it happened, no doubt, she could still feel he warmth of his arms around her. It left her with such a perfect feeling inside, like nothing could ever compare to that moment. They had been watching a movie, curled up on her couch- well Rukia was curled up; Byakuya would never reduce himself to such a position- on opposite ends of the couch.

_'How romantic,' _grumbled Rukia sarcastically to herself as she thought back on it.

The popcorn was in the middle of the table in front of them and she often had to displace herself out of her comfortable position to grab a handful. It seemed that Byakuya had enough of her incessant movement and grabbed the bowl and sat himself right next to her, the bowl on her lap and his left arm thrown over the back of the couch and inadvertently around her. His previous upright position was completely relaxed and she found herself marveling at him and not watching the movie. She saw the tiny but smug smirk settling at the corner of his lips and she huffed, watching the movie again.

She didn't remember when she had started leaning against him, but soon enough she was snuggled to his side, encased safely underneath his arm. Her eyes fluttered close for a moment and sighed happily; the arm around her tightened in response bringing her closer to him. Her legs were splayed over his lap and his other arm snaked around and settled on her hip; it was an adorable embrace to behold. She blinked sleepily as she felt a slight pressure on the top of her head and smiled softly as he pressed another sweet kiss on her forehead. Rukia vaguely remember him murmuring something against her forehead before she succumbed to sleep, feeling completely safe and happy.

She snapped out of her memories as a smug Rangiku was chortling loudly next to her.

"Knew it~," the taller girl mocked in a sing-song voice. She stood and stretched, offering a hand to the disgruntled Rukia. "Okay, okay. So you didn't! At least play along for a second so I could have my fun." Rangiku pouted at her, arms crossed.

Rukia just rolled her eyes, feeling the phantom touch of Byakuya's lips on her forehead; she smiled a soft, little content smile, fingers at the spot, when she remembered what he whispered. She dragged a laughing Rangiku by the wrist back down to class, not at all ruffled anymore by the teasing.

_"I love you, Rukia."_


	4. 9: Tree

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Tree_**  
>Character:<strong> _{Ikkaku Madarame|Yumichika Ayasegawa}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None**  
>Word Count: <strong>_192__ words_**  
>Summary: <strong>Plant shopping, because you know, a tree is a plant.**  
><strong>

**Request by alovelylie *~lessthanthree~* bb.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A small flowering little bush would be just fabulous, don't you think?" Yumichika fluttered from plant to plant, an adoring look in his eyes. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, trust that only Yumichika would find enjoyment in shrubbery.<p>

"I don't give a fu-"

"Hi there! Can I help you?" a perky sales clerk squeaked, a bright smile on her face and hands clasped behind her.

"Oh yes please! My friend and I are trying to select a plant to brighten up our apartment." Yumichika fluttered towards her, excitedly giving out details of his life (and inadvertently Ikkaku's life) to the permanently grinning girl. It was kind of creepy to be honest.

To his horror the clerk responded back with much enthusiasm, and soon enough his day was spent trailing after Yumichika, like a little lost fucking puppy, who still was flittering around with that ditz of a clerk marveling at bushes. God damn it all, he could have been home, drinking beer until he was roaring drunk, not giving a fuck. Yet, here he was.

Ikkaku had to admit, the little bonsai tree that they got was cute though.


	5. 94: Dirty

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Dirty_**  
>Character:<strong> _{Hirako Shinji|Sarugaki Hiyori}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>Cursing, becasue we all know how Hiyori gets.**  
>Word Count: <strong>_878 words_**  
>Summary: <strong>He knew he was going to die, so why not have fun before he did?** AU. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He snuggled the sleep warm body closer to him, resisting the urge to purr happily and nuzzle the top of her blonde head. He paused; on second thought he really should do it. I mean she was asleep and when would he get any other chance to do it? Consequences be damned. He happily nuzzled the top of her head and wound his arms tighter around her waist.<p>

Ah, this was nice. He wriggled so her head was comfortably resting on his naked chest and settled down to go back to sleep. It was around three hours later that he awoke to a sharp kick on his stomach.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?"

He vaguely felt his eardrums shatter as he fell sideways off the bed. Disorientated and just on the verge of permanent deafness, he was shoved back down on the ground when Hiyori tackled him, her legs on either side of him and small fists locked on his throat.

"You little faggot, I'm going to choke you until your dick comes off!"

He sighed- well, if he could he would- a little sadly, if only the cuddling lasted a little longer, it was nice. She fit so perfectly in his arms, her heartbeat against his side was reassuring, even her hair tickling his face annoyingly was nice while it lasted.

"… Aren't you going to fucking answer me shithead?"

Oh, he had been daydreaming.

"I would answer, but sadly I have a little trouble as someone is intent on choking me." He managed to rasp out.

It took thirty minutes and the promise she would cause him no bodily harm until he was done. It was better to be on the safe side after all. They sat on opposite sides on the room, the smaller blonde was huffing and puffing angrily, refusing to lock her poisonous glare somewhere else. Shinji squirmed under the hateful glare and tried to diffuse the situation a little by laughing nervously. Bad choice.

"Is this some kind of shitting joke to you, bitch?"

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he fidgeted as her glare didn't lighten one bit. "So. Uh, what do you want to know?"

Her glare intensified if that was possible and she unfolded her tightly clasped arms. "Oh, I don't know. How about you start by telling me how in the fucking hell I ended up in bed with a little mother fucking idiot like you?" Her voice steadily rose as she spoke ending in a roar that had her clearing the room again, tackling Shinji to floor.

He flailed as she shook him vigorously, hands wrapped securely around his throat again. Oh, this must be what love feels like.

"If I'm not a fucking virgin, you better hope your sorry ass survives the beating it'll fucking get!" she roared, practically slamming his head repeatedly on the plush carpet.

"Ohohoh, how dirty Hiyori-chan," he giggled. "What makes you think anything happened last night hmm?" How he could say this while his brain cells were being destroyed was a mystery to all.

"I'm just wearing your nasty ass shirt, you little fucker! Now tell me!" she had faltered for a second before screaming again with renewed vigor.

Shinji purred happily internally at the sight of her in his shirt, it made him very happy and he was more than happy to provide for her the night before. In actuality, nothing of the sort happened between them last night, she got drunk and while on her drunken rampage, she managed to spill a lot of beer all over herself. Shinji just carried her home because everyone else had been too drunk to. It was just for shits and giggles that he decided to sleep shirtless in her bed. Oh and stripping her of her clothes and replacing his clothes was so she wouldn't smell like beer come morning, though that had been fun too.

He smirked, "Let's just say, you were pretty loud last night." It's true. She snored pretty loud for such a tiny girl.

"You were pretty energetic too." How was he supposed to know that she actually could sleepwalk? Shinji thought that was an urban myth or something but watching her running all over the place, in her sleep, convinced him otherwise.

"You begged for me you know," Non-verbally of course, no matter how many times he had tried to get up to get his phone- which he left in his shirt pocket which was flung on the floor, stupid stupid- she kept pulling him back into bed.

"I think you finally got tired at dawn or something," Her random bouts of sleepwalking and snoring finally died down about then. Thank you deities above.

He knew he was practically committing suicide by doing this, but man, it was just too cute watching her get all red and pissy, like a little kitten. One that could kill him and prevent him from reproducing ever again, but a kitten nonetheless. He was going to die regardless the minute he crawled into bed, why not have some fun?

The last thing he saw before he succumbed to darkness was her pretty brown eyes promising death; he could see some love down there though.


	6. 95: Emotional

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Emotional_**  
>Character:<strong> _{___Any/Ayasegawa__ Yumichika_}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None**  
>Word Count: <strong>_455__ words_**  
>Summary: <strong>He couldn't understand why, but he wasn't going to cry about it. Not anymore.

**A/N:** To be honest, I don't like how this turned out. Ah well.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He lay on his stomach and used his arms to pillow his head, facing the open window. The night breeze chilled his room considerably but he didn't move to put on any of his clothes. He lay stark naked under the silk sheets, the soft fabric draped over his lower half. There was a rustle next to him and he didn't move when a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head. He flinched when the other male rubbed his naked shoulder and pressed another light kiss at his shoulder blade. Rough hands caressed at his face, moving a piece of hair away from his eyes but he didn't even acknowledge him. The other sighed and moved off the bed, presumably gathering his clothes. He saw him jolt in the corner of his eye when he spoke.<p>

"Are you leaving now?" he whispered, staring up at the moon.

"Yeah," his words were unnecessarily loud and it shattered the peace Yumichika felt. He finally turned to his bed partner and watched him as he redressed.

"Why?"

He knew that was a loaded question; it could mean so many things for them. Why won't you stay the night? Why can't you look at me anymore? Why is it like this? _Why won't you leave her?_

"You know why," he replied gruffly, buttoning his shirt rapidly. Slim fingers paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I… I can't right now. Not now."

Yumichika narrowed his eyes at him in the dark and turned back to gaze at the moon.

"Fine."

It was a clear dismissal and the other male swore it was more of a 'Fuck you' than anything else. He winced as he put on his shoes. The other lay still, only the gentle rise and fall of his breathing proved that he was alive. He was tempted to stay in bed with Yumichika but his wife was probably looking for him now, and he was sure that Yumichika knew that as well. He rubbed at his eye, trying to alleviate his incoming headache; this was a dangerous game he was playing.

"I'm sorry. I hope you know that," he called out to the other before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

The door shut with a small click. It was only after he heard the front door close and the purr of his car turning on that Yumichika stood, naked as the day he was born, in front of the window. He watched, feeling the heartache that accompanied watching his lover drive away. He felt the painful pangs of sorrow hammer at his heart and he lay back into bed.

He hasn't cried in years, tonight won't be any different.


	7. 10: Secret

**Title: **100 Situations**  
>Fandom|Prompt: <strong>Bleach|_Perfect_**  
>Character:<strong> _{_Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia_}_**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warning(s): <strong>non-con, future!homicide&suicide**  
>Word Count: <strong>_ 330 words_**  
>Summary: <strong>You can't leave me; please don't leave me.

* * *

><p>They say if you love something you should let it go but they are so very wrong. I love you so much, far <em>far<em> too much to ever let you leave me, my love. You are far too precious to let out of my sight; so I'll keep all that fire and all that passion behind locked doors where you will love me and only me, dearest one. I despair when I hear your broken sobs breaking the continuous darkness of the night. I long to hold you in my arms, to feel your frail, fragile body, warm against my tortured soul but you fight me. You fight with bared teeth and shouts of rage; you claw at me when I reach out and you push yourself farther and farther back. My heart aches for you to kiss back in a fervor that will leave me breathless but you scream into my kisses- screams of sorrow and deep hate- with tears that taint my lips salty. My hands desire to touch you and feel you touching back but your fists hit my arms, hit my chest and leaves with me dark purple bruises. I press on them with a faint fondness, almost proud that you still fight. That your fire hasn't left.

I can't-. I can't bear this any longer.

I refrain, for this continued admission might weaken me. It may break me into pieces.

I will not let you out; I will never let you go. Your tears and hatred sadden me so however if it is the price to keep you, so be it. I can live with your betrayed eyes and your bruised lips spitting curses at my very presence, my treasure. The minute you tried to leave me was the day you condemned yourself. So I'll love you from a distance my love, my soul, my dearest Rukia.

But oh darling. Dearest one...

Do you want to know a secret?

Tonight, we can both be free.


End file.
